Great Minds Think Alike
by GiveUsMerlin
Summary: Two girls from different worlds collide, and form a tremendous bond. Hope you like it :) Reviews would be greatly appreciated as well! we could use all the help we can get feedback is always welcome! Xx We'll try to keep the chapters coming!Xx
1. Chapter 1

**Ingrith**

I am leaning uncomfortably against the gnarled surface of an ancient tree trunk, my trusted dog, kip, sitting beside me. My dusky blue dress cascading around me, it's one of the two dresses I own. My hands are outstretched trying, but failing, to create a simple fire on the frozen earth in front of me. The icy wind whistles around my cloak which I have pulled up to shelter myself from the blizzard. Giving up, I draw my legs up to my shivering body to conserve heat. Back home I was never cold; there was always a fire, always someone to protect you from the wild weather surrounding you. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I heard the snapping of a branch. I quickly turn, my eyes glowing a deep purple, my hand outstretched. The source of the noise, dodges the fatal force. Instead it hits a tree, which is uprooted and sent tumbling towards the other end of the dense wood.

'Calm down,' Laughs a familiar voice. It was him. Cadby. My heart skipped a beat, as I saw his rigid silhouette, in the moonlight, I could make out his slightly ruffled hair, poking from the vibrant red hood. In his arms he carried stacks of fire wood. I start to laugh with him as I stood up, just the sight of him made me feel giddy. I only wished I could tell him how I felt, but I couldn't. What if he didn't feel the same, what if he didn't reciprocate what I had always felt inside. His eyes don't light up when he sees me.

Both our laughter's seized as Kip howled at a shape behind Cadby. A shape of a man. A tall man. The moonlight broke through the canopy of the trees, he walked forward, to bathe in that sinister spotlight. I knew that uniform. That shining chainmail, that bright red cape, decorated with the singular golden dragon. It was a knight of Camelot. My mouth opened to scream Cadby's name. But it was too late, the strong bear arms grasped Cadby's neck, draining his life. I ran to his aid screaming, but the knight was louder than me, 'now, Gwaine!' I turned to see the same uniform on a smaller man, I dodged catching my ankle on an invisible tree root, and tumbling, over Kip, to the cold hard ground, only to be yanked back up. Kip bounded into the forest for safety. 'Percival, it's a girl', the reply was the last thing I heard before I passed out 'We'll take her to Arthur'. My head flopped to the ground as I saw something that nobody should ever have to see, the love of her life lying dead on the pale canvas which was splattered with deep red blood, some was still dripping of the knight's sword. My heart came up into my throat as the blackness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aethelu**

I awoke to the sweet melody of the birds chirping on my windowsill. The sun shone through ,my deep green curtains. I stretch, as my maid, Colette, knocks lightly on my door. I call out to her to enter, she creaks open the door, my breakfast on the tray in her hands.

'Are you seeing the knight's train today, Leon wishes to see you'.

'Goodness,' I gasp,' is that really the time?' I jump out of bed and quickly get changed with the aid of Colette, I couldn't imagine life without her help. When I am ready I dash down the stairs, bumping into Merlin. He is dressed, as always, in the familiar red flannel shirt and blue neckerchief. Did he own anything else?

'Are you watching them train today?' he inquires.

'Yes, I was just on my way,' I smile. We both pause,' race you there' I laugh. Together, we run down the corridors until we reach the bright sunlight and fresh air of outside. I see the strawberry blonde head of my brother,Leon, who is standing observing his troops his back towards me. I sneak up behind him, and jump on his back, my hands cover his eyes.

'Guess who?' I giggle. He turns suddenly and I fall to my feet. He smiles down at me, and gives me a quick hug. I look around for him, I cannot see that familiar rugged face of my love, Gwaine. I look up at my brother, confusion on my face.' Where's Gwaine…and…erm..Percival' I couldn't give too much away. Leon smiled and replied:

'They were out on patrol last night,' he bent down to whisper in my ear,' I hear they caught a druid girl' I felt as if my stomach turn, I wished, every night, at every falling star that the treatment of these people would stop. It never did. Tears welled in my eyes, I ran off without a sound. As I walked past the throne room, tears still streaming down my cheeks, I hear a girls angered shriek from within, combined with the deep tones of my king, Arthur Pendragon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ingrith**

The cool stone ground wakes my aching body. I've slept in worse places than this, but I've never been trapped. I go to stand but the chain restricting my ankles pulls me back to my slumping position. I hear a knock on the solid wooden door and a face peers through the small barred window. It's the knight, 'Percival', hate wells up inside me, and I feel my eyes glow that familiar violet. 'The King will see you now', he barks.

'Well that's going to be a bit difficult, isn't it' I snap, gesturing to the chain on my ankle. The knight seemed taken aback, not accustomed to prisoners answering back, well he'd better get used to it.

The door clanked open as he entered the confined space. He took a key from his pocket and gently unlocked the chain.

'Are you ok?' He seemed genuinely concerned, but I wasn't falling for it. No way was the man who ruined my life going to show me any affection.

'Yes, thank you', I smile sarcastically. He offered his hand to help me up, I didn't take it. Who did he think I was, a Princess that needed a maid to do all her work for her? I scowled at him as he twisted my arms behind my back and tied them up. He prodded me with his sword, and this is how we entered the extravagant throne room. In front of us stood King Arthur, I was shoved to my knees, as if I would ever willingly bow down to him. I felt the blade jabbed into my back, there was no getting up.

By Arthur was the other knight, who had saved me and Kip by his side, her black fur shining in the morning sun; she was the ray of hope in my uncertain future. Was this other knight trying to help me after I had lost everything?

'So' boomed Arthur, 'I'm to understand that you are druid?'

'What's it to you?' I answer coolly; if I was going to die I would have like to die with dignity.

'Answer the question.' He said sternly.

'Save my people' I replied. He strode towards me, if looks could kill, my execution would have been a quick one.

'We can do this the easy way,' he smiled sinisterly 'or the hard way,' he cracked his knuckles, the sound sent shivers down my spine.

At this the doors banged open, and someone marched down the hall. As he passed me I turned my head slightly and saw a knight. He stopped as he reached me, and looked down at me. 'Arthur, you have to stop this' he demanded. I was so confused, I thought everyone in Camelot hated magic?

'Mordred, what have I told you about knocking?' he said humorously, obviously he had a soft spot for this Mordred. I rolled my eyes and fought the urge to pass a witty comment. They bickered in whispers in front of me, couldn't they do this another time, maybe a time when my life wasn't hanging in the balance. Having remembered me, Arthur called for me to stand.

'Mordred here thinks you deserve to live, having not done anything wrong. I have to admit I agree with him.' That was not what I was expecting; maybe they weren't all bad there. 'You're free to go, stay in the confines of Camelot, until a position is found for you'. The knot in my stomach loosened tremendously, I thought I would begin to like this new King until he made one disastrous mistake.

Kip was barking happily beside Gwaine. 'Shut that dog up Gwaine' he said as I stood. I looked over and patted my thighs for Kip to come, but Arthur grabbed the yelping animal by the scruff of her neck. Her cries of pain echoed through the vast hall. He came up to me, still holding Kip, and dropped her at my feet, smirking. I would need a lot of self-control, which unfortunately for Arthur, I didn't have.

As I was pushed outside the throne room by Percival, I saw a slight figure hiding in the shadows, she had tears in her eyes. She watched me being dragged away with pity, I didn't need her pity, I hadn't even met her, but I could tell by the way her hair was tied up lavishly, and her blue, silk gown that she was one of those stuck up Princesses. The dress was the same colour and style as mine but she wore it with more grace, I didn't need her pity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aethelu**

She looked right at me, with hatred. I didn't know whether it was directed at me or Arthur. But when Arthur walked out of the Hall with his entourage, he was clutching a blood soaked handkerchief, so I guessed it was him. I smiled at the thought of her punching him, but I doubt that would do anything to help her case. As Gwaine walked by I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shadows. He pushed me against the wall, brushing my hair from my eyes. His lips touched mine softly, but I stopped him.

'What just happened?' I asked. He held me in his arms smiling down at me.

'Little Miss Druid punched Arthur' He chuckled.

'Why? Don't call her that.' Gwaine looked quizzically at me, 'why not?' I couldn't tell him about my past or why I felt this way.

'Just don't. Now are you going to tell me or not,' I asked. Gwaine told me the story, with my head resting on his chest. He concluded his story to tell me that he'd been given the duty of looking after the dog while Ingrith was serving her sentence.

'So, I decided I would let my beautiful partner look after Kip', he said smiling down at me hopefully.

I grabbed the lead, 'fine'. He leant down and kissed me, 'That's why I love you.' He kissed me once more and with a 'I'm late for practice', ran off. I stared at the over excited dog, and started to walk towards wood, I would take the dog for a walk, calm it down. Gwaine had neglected to tell me how long I would have to keep it. As I got to the main entrance, I saw Mordred leaning on one of the large marble pillars, outside the castle. His face was scarlet from what looked like crying.

'Mordred? Are you ok?' He looked up as I put my hand on his shaking shoulder, it was unusual for the two of us to talk let alone touch.

'I just…' his voice faded out as he caught sight at Kip's gleeful face, looking up at him in awe, her tongue lolling out at the side of her open mouth. It was as if she was laughing at him, he let out a singular peal of laughter as if to say, I would be laughing too. 'May I?' he inquired, putting out his hand which Kip jumped up and licked enthusiastically. I handed him her lead, as our hands brushed I felt sparks rush through my body, towards him. We looked into each other's eyes and his eyes glowed orange. I snatched my hand away, he was a druid!

'Mordred…' my voice trailed off and I dropped the lead.

'Aethelu, please don't tell anyone,' he said grabbing my arm forcefully, I removed my arm, 'I won't, don't wor- KIP!' I yelled, we both turned to see the black shape shooting towards the forest, we chased after her.

We eventually found Kip in the dungeons, how did she know where she was going, I asked myself. We stayed round the corner and watched as she ran towards one of the cells where her owner was waiting, the druid girl. Ingrith buried her head into her thick fur, somehow I could sense her sadness, and it seemed so could Mordred, his position became tense as he watched the girls obvious discomfort. He stepped forward, but I put my arm across him. 'Stop,' I whispered 'let her cry, it'll help.' We stayed there for a moment or so, but it seemed Mordred couldn't wait, he pushed my hand away. I started to call him back, but he answered with 'let me go, if you don't like it back to your knight in shining armour.' I looked at him.

'How did you kn-'

'I'm a druid, remember.' With that I left, I couldn't stay by him for much longer, we had never really got along, I didn't know why.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ingrith**

I had never been so happy to feel her in my arms. Her heavy breathing under her thick black fur was such a comfort. I heard some harsh whispers, and I heard Kip begin to growl quietly at the person creeping towards my cell. I tentatively raised my head; he was crouched at my cell. It was Mordred, the man who had officially saved my skin. My initial reaction was to stay curled up against the wall but Kip jumped from my lap and ran towards Mordred; she'd never reacted this way to anyone before, except Cadby. My face gladdened at the sight, Mordred had squeezed his hand through the bars to pet Kip on the head as she nuzzled up to him. I rose to my feet and took three steps across the confined space and knelt back down at the bars. Mordred stuck his hand through the gap in bars; I placed my palm flat against it. He bent his head forward and lent his forehead against the cold steel bars, his bright blue eyes looking up at me, something inside me made me feel inclined to do the same, and so we sat there for a long time, hands palm to palm, foreheads touching in that empty hellish place I felt something I'd thought I'd never feel again. I felt love.

It was a couple of weeks after when I was once again summoned to see that abominable king Arthur, I was in higher spirits, Mordred visited me everyday with scraps of food he had smuggled from the great banquets. When I wanted to talk he talked to me, I told him about Cadby and how it was their fault he was gone, but i uttered no word of my childhood. When I didn't want to talk we would sit, just enjoying each others company. I knew he was like me, it just made him easier to talk to, to know he knew what it was like being an outcast, to know that people like me could live here without being found out.

The knight that came to collect me, for my retrial was more sympathetic than Percival. He almost reluctantly secured me in those cruel iron handcuffs. 'Don't worry,' he smiled as he opened the cell door,' I've heard Arthur is willing to overlook your little…' his voice faded as he belted out peels off laughter at the thought. 'Thank God' I thought. We both stood outside the throne room waiting to be called in. Then, that girl walked past, the girl that had been standing in the shadows . Her hair was a light brown, it just covered the girls ears and was in tight corkscrew curls. Her dress was long and a radiant blue, the dress' sleeves were long and an opaque beryl. The corset was braided with golden and red beads creating wonderful flower patterns. I still felt a slight loathing towards her but there was something that made me begin to like her slightly. She smiled at the knight, and then looked at me, I quite expected a disgusted stare but instead she smiled once more at me. I didn't return it.

'Aethelu, I don't really think you should be here, the court is no place for you…' the knight said, my foul mood returned instantly. It seemed I was the same age as her, but the court wasn't 'no place for me'.

'It's fine Leon, I think I can cope,' she laughed, teasing the knight, 'anyway, the whole castle is invited.' She strutted in front of Leon towards the hall, her hair bouncing. The whole castle was invited!? My stomach dropped, this was not what I was expecting. I had never been confident in front of large crowds… My thoughts were interrupted by the familiar booming from inside the hall, I swallowed my nerves and walked forward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aethelu **

The look on Ingrith's face when Arthur released her was fantastic, she looked so happy. But her happy face wasn't to last too long, as Arthur told her that so she didn't punch members of the court again she was to shadow…me for two weeks. I had already checked this with Arthur, and it being my idea I was perfectly content for her to spend time with me, this way I could make sure no-one hurt her and she stayed out of trouble.

We walked up to my room, she trudged behind. Walking would be one of the first things I would need to teach her. We entered the room and I could hear a slight gasp from behind me. I didn't know what she was used to but I guessed it wasn't what I had.

'Do you like it?' I inquired, her hazel eyes were big, as she took in her surroundings they grew wider, occasionally I thought they flashed purple, but it might have been a trick of the light. She nodded, once. 'Good, Arthur says they'll set you up a bed round here,' I gestured around the area by my bed, 'it will only be small, sorry. It's only for a couple of days though; they're setting you up in the castle.'

'Why would he want me to stay here,' it was the first thing she'd said to me, she said it harshly, as if I was to blame for all her problems

'Someone in the court said you'd trained your dog well, He said you'd be able to train the other dogs in Camelot for hunting, we don't have many dogs.' I said sweetly, I didn't like it when people disliked me.

'And what if I don't want to stay? Who said that to Arthur? Why would they do that?' She shouted at me.

'Listen.' I was losing my patience, 'Arthur makes the decisions not me, so if you have got a problem go and take it up with him. And it was Mordred; he was trying to be nice,'

'Sorry,' she replied, I didn't know whether she was genuine or not, 'do you know where I could find him?' She said the last bit shyly, I knew that Mordred had been visiting her every night, he hadn't been coming to dinner downstairs, and I presumed he was eating in his room, but Gwaine told me that he saw Mordred every night heading towards the dungeons. Did I detect him having feelings towards the druid girl?

'There's a banquet tonight, everyone will be expected to attend. It's Gwen and Arthur's anniversary,' I said, looking outside to see the sun slowly dropping behind the black outline of the rolling hills, 'it'll start when the sun has set.'

'If you say so,' she headed towards the door.

'Where are you going?'

'Well there's no point staying here to wait for the banquet.'

'You aren't going to wear that, are you?' I said as I looked up and down her blue dress, torn in to shreds at the bottom, her dinner wiped on her sleeves and paw prints all up the front of the bodice. She glanced down.

'What's wrong with it?' She demanded defensively.

'Nothing's wrong with it, it just needs a wash. Do you have anything else?'

'…No,' she looked down, embarrassed.

'Well then, you'll have to come and take a look in mine,' I said grabbing her by the hand, dragging her towards the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

After a long time she picked out a rich crimson dress, it had gold stitching outlining the white lacy bodice; it was cut as a deep v-neck, which complimented a gold chain she wore around her neck. The dress hung delicately from her slim fame. Colette had done her dark brown hair in a plait that hung down on the left side of her body.

'You look lovely,' I commented, 'I'm sure Mordred will think so too.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' She whipped around. But my trained eye detected a slight smile and a hopeful glint in her eyes.

'Nothing,' I said quickly, 'I'm just sure he'll think you look lovely, as will everyone'

'Well I don't care what he thinks' she said in a 'matter-of-fact' way, 'now,' She rose quickly, pushing the dressing table stool away, and turned to me, her arms crossed in the most unlady like manor ,'are we going or not?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Ingrith**

I was led to the hall by my new tutor. How old did they think I was? I needed a guardian because I couldn't be trusted. At my heels trotted Kip, staying close to my side, she wouldn't bare being separated from me again. We came to a sudden halt outside the large wooden door, Aethelu linked arms with the kindly knight who had shown me so much care that morning. He did turn and smile at me, I scowled back. So there I was, stood behind the brother and sister, Kip by my side about to be lead into a banquet in the enemy city of Camelot. I couldn't believe it. I felt a tap on my shoulder, Mordred stood there in his full knight uniform, he opened his mouth to speak but behind me the doors flung open. I hear a peel of trumpets so I turn around, whatever Mordred had to say could wait.

After Aethelu and I were seated I looked around in awe. At the far end of the hall on the top table sat Arthur and Gwen, stood by Arthurs side was a sweet looking young man, he wore a strange feather hat and even stranger sort of gown. The fed up look on his face made me smile, it had to be this moment when he turned to look at me. I quickly averted my eyes and continued my sweep around the room. Filling the rest of the hall were just the common folk of Camelot, however I wasn't going unnoticed a few kept staring at me, nudging each other and pointing in my direction. I was about to yell at them but I chose otherwise as I felt Arthurs haughty stare at me. I turned back around. On our table sat the knights, Percival, Gwaine, Mordred and Leon. Then, slammed down on the table in front of me was placed a silver plate covered in cabbage and turnip steamed salad. I couldn't believe it, a food only mother cooked! My all-time favourite food, my mouth hung open. 'You don't have to eat it,' smiled Leon tapping me on the hand,' it's something strange Aethelu eats'. The girl nodded happily 'Yes, it's something our mother cooked when we were children' I was taken aback; I thought it was only my mother that cooked it. Piling up my plate with the stuff, to everyone's surprise, I notice Percival nudge Leon and indicated to me, I saw his lips move.

'What are you doing?' His eyes grew large, Leon shrugged, 'don't talk to it!'

'IT!?' I scream at him, slamming my hand onto the table. The whole hall fell into silence, everyone had turned to was 'the druid girl' lose it,' IT MAY COME AS A SURPRISE TO YOU, I MAY BY A DRUID BUT ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN LIED TO, CHEATED, AN OUTCAST, AND SOMEHOW, BY SOME TWIST OF NATURE, SOMEONE MANAGED TO ACCEPT ME INTO THEIR COMMUNITY, BUT IT TURNS OUT THAT WAS A LIE TOO.' for all those years I had bottled it all up, I tried to carry on but I couldn't, I was overcome with anger and embarrassment, red hot tears started to fall from my eyes, I fell for them all, I thought Aethelu actually wanted to help me, but she probably thought I'm an "it", a project. I was too furious to carry on, red hot tears started to fall from my eyes. Covering my face with my hands I ran out of hall, I never wanted to see any of them ever again! I was packing and leaving tonight, that was that!


	8. Chapter 8

**Aethelu**

She just ran out of dinner, without eating! Who does that? I was about to stand up smiling, ready to make a full apology for my student, 'she's been through a tough time. It isn't her fault' and so on. But it was Mordred who stood up. And that's when I heard it, everything froze for that minute 'Don't stand up… Don't go to her… She doesn't need you… No-one needs you…' for that minute it was just the voice, threatening to expose me, for that minute he could see inside my soul, he could see everything. 'Don't apologise for her… What do you know about it…?' Then it was gone, the voice.

Slowly people started to talk again, but the mood couldn't be dispelled, I couldn't shake the sound of Mordred's voice in my head. Two people had just stormed out of the King's banquet; no doubt Mordred would be receiving push ups as a punishment tomorrow. I knew Ingrith would get an ear full of it from me. The evening droned on. Nothing out of the usual, Arthur telling Merlin off for something or other, and Merlin whispering something back, getting Arthur wound up, the knights having more fun than all the women in the room, which was a total of six (including the queen, Gwen) and everyone getting slightly drunk.

In fact it seemed that Merlin had got a bit tipsy, as he "accidentally tripped" pouring red wine all over Arthur's white shirt.

'Merlin you dollop head, what the hell do you think you're playing at?!' Merlin grabbed the napkin near Arthur and hurriedly wiped his shirt;

'Sorry sire I didn't…' Merlin stopped, when Arthur gave him a look

For a lady, like myself, the clumsiness of a manservant was something to tut about, something he should be punished for. But somewhere deep inside of me told me to laugh, and that was the highlight of my evening.

The banquet was over, and I made my way up the long stone staircase to my room.

'Aethelu! Aethelu!' I turned to see Gwaine running up the stairs, 'are you ok, you were quiet at dinner.' He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

'I-I' stuttering to think of an answer, I couldn't tell him about what had happened at dinner, he would inform Arthur and then there would be a witch hunt, until someone was hung, 'I lost my necklace,' Gwaine frowned, if I lost something normally the whole of Camelot would hear about it, and I wouldn't stop nagging on about it until I found it. Then his eyes lowered and settled on the necklace that was already around my neck. I had to carry on regardless,' O…not this one…I think I lent it to Gwen so… I haven't really lost it' trying to justify my answer, to convince Gwaine I hadn't gone completely crazy. He laughed, with role of his eyes, and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my room,

'If you can't find it by tomorrow I'll help you look,' I looked at him blankly, my mind was somewhere else completely, all I could think about was that voice, and how it had threatened me, "no-one needs you"

'Aethelu?'

'Yes, yes,' I reply, pushing the thought of Mordred to the back of my mind. Gwaine smiled once again at me. Kissing me, he pushed open the door, gently pushing me backwards. But he stopped abruptly, a look of shock on his face as he looked up. I turned around to see, what I saw made my mouth hang open in shock. Mordred and Ingrith kissing passionately against the wall… OF MY BEDROOM!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ingrith**

And so I stood there, tears constantly streaming down my red hot cheeks. My sobs echoed throughout the empty castle tower. I had ran up unused narrow stair cases, twisted and turned down slim side corridors until I was sure I was somewhere where no one would find me. I had never felt so unwanted, so hated. I clambered into the huge arch windows, and leaned my back against the smooth curve of the stone, curling my knees up under my chin, screwing my eyes up tight. One hand flopped over, my fingers just touching the top of Kips head as she lay by my side. That's when I heard them, the screaming of my friends, the people who I had grown up with and their helpless shrieks of terror. Even with the cool summery breeze cooling me down I felt the heat of the fire that had spread through the camp. I quickly opened my eyes, the vision stopped abruptly. Then I heard a voice in my head, it was a familiar voice. I jumped up from the window sill like a shot looking around, had someone found me? But no one was in sight.

'They just don't understand do they? They don't understand how special we are, how with one single movement we could bring them to their knees' I bought my hands up to my ears as the voice became angrier.

'Who are you?' I demanded a slight pleading came on in my voice. I couldn't bare it anymore. I ran a few paces towards the arch once again and leaned upon it, sticking my head far out into the evening air, it must be someone yelling up at me from the ground, I looked out into the courtyard. A few villagers out on an evening stroll, none of them seemed to be paying me any attention. Then a lonely figure caught my eye, in one of the arches on the wall to my right, as he leaned into the evening sun I noticed Mordred. He beckoned to me; there was something about his face that made me feel like obeying. As I made my way over to him I heard a whimper behind me, I turned and Kip was sat there her eyes pleading me not to go. 'Just sit' I commanded, and so she sat, gazing after me.

'Why did you leave?' he asked with a caring gaze. He reached out to take my hand but I pulled it away, I wanted answers.

'How did you find me here?' I asked, but all he replied with was to turn away and gaze back out at the window. He turned and leaned back onto the windowsill, I leant alongside him. There was something, I wasn't quite sure, but something about him I couldn't quite put my finger on.

'They might say those things', he began, not shifting his gaze to me keeping his head straight forward,' but it's only because they're scared.' I wasn't quite sure why he was saying this but his words were settling me, as he had done whilst I was in my cell. My tears had stopped and the flash back was a distant memory now. It was in this relaxed state I allowed him to walk me back to the bedroom. Once I entered I turned around to shut the door but Mordred had stepped inside, he didn't just leave me at the door he followed me in, his hand grabbed on to mine as he pulled closer to him.

'Don't push me out just yet,' he said with a glint in his eyes. He leant down slowly to my level, slowly touching his lips with mine; it wasn't close enough to be a kiss, merely a brush. My heart was beating fast as he bought me even closer too him, his eyes never leaving mine. Then he kissed me, slowly pushing his lips against mine, it started off as a light kiss but grew in intensity until we were pressed against the wall passionately pressed against each other. I panicked, this was something new. Going purely by instinct my hand went to take of his shirt, he brought his hands up, giving me permission to do so. Slipping off the one side my eyes rested onto something familiar on his chest. I stopped, my eyes nearly popping out from their sockets. It was the druid mark. Mordred was a druid! I pulled my lips away from his, not taking my eyes off that mark.

But Mordred didn't get the message. He kissed me once more, the sensation sent butterflies into my stomach. Then it hit me, I knew we were meant to have met, here in this land where our kind weren't allowed. We continued that one long kiss. Suddenly Mordred began to stroke his hands up and down my sides. I put my hands on his bare back and pulled him closer, his hands shot out as he fell forwards and leant on the wall, the kiss still continued. I never wanted this moment to end. My heart swelled in my chest. But it did, so suddenly, when from behind Mordred head I watched in horror as the big oak doors swung open and Aethelu and Gwaine stumbled in, lips locked. Gwaine stood up abruptly, and Aethelu swivelled around, looking dumbfound.

'I-er erm I, well. We'll…' Aethelu stammered, her mouth hanging open.

'We'll be off,' Gwaine said hurriedly, yanking Aethelu out of the room, politely smiling. So it all wasn't as it seemed in Camelot, after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aethelu**  
'Was that Mordred?' I asked already knowing the answer.  
'Yup.' Gwaine replied simply.  
'With Ingrith?'  
'Yes,' I looked at him stunned into silence 'guess we aren't the only ones,' he said as we walked briskly to his room instead.

**Ingrith**  
'That wasn't Aethelu… was it?' I asked Mordred, absolutely shocked, of all the things I could have dreamed up happening in Camelot a lady having a secret affair with a knight was not on that list. But I was one to talk.  
'Oh yeah…' Mordred replied dismissively, this couldn't happen often. Could it?  
'Why?'  
'Why…?'  
'Why in secret, surely a knight is good enough for her? And Aethelu is so good, too good, why not just say something?'  
'Leon.' His one word reply was enough, I had seen already that the knights had a strong bond of comradely and I doubted that marrying a fellow friend's sister was on the cards. I raised my eyebrows at him, as he went back to kissing my neck; slowly we fell back into the same position, to finish what was started.

**Aethelu**  
I woke the next morning with Gwaine's arm draped over me. I would have said it was around five o'clock. I carefully wiggled under his arm, so I wouldn't wake him, and shuffled out of bed. However despite my best efforts, he woke up.  
'Where are you going Aethelu, it's barely dawn?' He said gruffly  
'I'm going to see Ingrith.' I said, trying to make it sound innocent, but I couldn't contain my anger, she was in my room, with Mordred! Gwaine laughed hearing the obvious discontent in my voice, 'Well I'm coming with you. I don't want to miss you and the feral druid in a cat fight.' I smiled sarcastically at him, before stepping into my dress and pulling it over me, for once Gwaine mocking her with the word druid was not bothering me.  
'Are you coming or not?' I said whacking a half asleep Gwaine with a pillow, he grabbed me by the waist pulling me on top of him, and then rolling me on my back. His lips brushed mine gently 'be patient,' he said, then stood up leaving me lying on the bed, watching him slip on his loose cotton shirt and trousers.  
It about half an hour later we entered the room to see Mordred and Ingrith cuddled up in her bed fast asleep. Gwaine coughed loudly, making Ingrith jump,  
'What are you playing at it's six in the morning.' she whined, wiping her eyes.  
'Well, I'm sorry to wake you up, but isn't it time Mordred was going,' Mordred sat up groggily at the sound of his name, seeing us he put his hand on Ingrith's shoulder.  
'I'm not going anywhere.' I breathed in slowly, closing my eyes, why did Mordred always have to be so difficult?  
'Ok, let me put it differently,' I said in what I hoped was a dangerously calm voice, 'either you get out, or I tell Arthur about you and her,' I said gesturing at the defiant figure. Ingrid slowly covered herself up with the blanket on her bed as she properly sat up, a worried look on her face. Mordred put his arm around her and scoffed triumphantly.  
'Well, you're forgetting that I know about you and him.' He said waving a hand at Gwaine, with about as much rudeness as I had presented beforehand. 'I doubt you'd want your precious Leon finding out.' I stared at him long and hard. Stalemate!  
I had eventually left Ingrith and Mordred to get some breakfast. When I came back I was glad to see just, Ingrith sitting on her bed, legs dangling off the side, she seemed to be reading some sort of book on wild flowers. Seeing me she closed the book, placed it at her side and began to speak apologetically.  
'Aethelu-' she pleaded, 'I'm sorry about last night, we didn't mean to…'  
'Didn't mean to what?'  
'Well…' she seemed stuck for words.  
'Just go to his room instead, next time,' I said bluntly.  
'Ok,' she seemed like she wanted to carry on the conversation so I asked her about her and Mordred. She told me about how they had become closer when he came to visit her every day in prison, how he had come to comfort her when she was talked about at dinner and then how it just happened. 'He was a really good kisser,' she concluded with giggling slightly, a side I hadn't seen to her, I laughed with her, 'so how did you and Gwaine… erm… come about.'  
'A couple of years ago he kissed me at a banquet, I think he had a little too much ale, I pushed him away; I liked him but Leon… And then a week or so later he was dancing with some other girl, and I just felt really jealous, so I tripped her up.' She laughed at me:  
'You don't seem like the jealous type.' Ingrith replied.  
'I just really liked him,' she smiled at me like she knew the feeling,  
'It's hard when you like someone and you can't have them.' I nodded, how did she know that, maybe she was just being empathetic, it didn't sound like it though.  
'Well he came up after the dance and asked me about it, I told him how I felt and since then…' we smiled at each other, it was weird, I didn't think this was the sort of relationship we were going to have, I didn't think I'd be able to talk to her about anything.  
'So do you love him, Gwaine, that is?'  
'Yes, I have for a while,' as I said this, the door slammed, we turned around immediately. It had been ajar, anyone could have heard that, I leapt up and ran outside to see a red cloak and flash of ginger hair turn the corner. Leon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ingrith**

**'**Please Leon I didn't…I don't,' stammered Aethelu frantically as her brother barged inside the room. Shocked, I stayed sat crossed legged on my bed and just watched the chaos unfold in front of me. Aethelu followed Leon, her eyes were wide and her hands were together as if she was praying. Leon strode to the centre of the bedroom and turned back towards his sister, who was stood in the doorway completely in tears.

'Leon! I…,' Aethelu began to explain but Leon raised his hand and she went quiet.

'Please,' began Leon, almost in a whisper in his husky tone,' tell me I misheard everything'

Aethelu drew in breath to deny everything, to lie. Why should she lie just to please her brother? To lose the man she loves, she could deny it all she wanted but you can't just stop love. I drew in a deep breath as I thought about it, trying to drown out the arguing couple in front of me. I had lost love, my one true love. And something inside me wasn't prepared for Aethelu to lose it too. I fidgeted on the bed and coughed. Leona and Aethelu stopped yelling and turned to me.

'Well if you ask me…' I began innocently.

Aethelu was frantic, her hair stood on end, her eyes were wide and her face was read and her cheeks flushed. Her face darkened,' Shut up! No one asked your opinion'

I was offended, furious at her. I couldn't bare to stay in that room any longer. I jumped up from my bed and ran out into the corridor.


End file.
